


【SD】世界唯一的你（铁三）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [12]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 铁三
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847
Kudos: 2





	【SD】世界唯一的你（铁三）

机车莫名其妙熄火，铁男蹲下身检修，突然一个愣神，食指被排气管烫了一个泡，刺儿刺儿的生疼。  
  
“湘北！加油！”  
  
少年饱含梦想的炽热呼喊，和着湘南海风，明净也沉重。  
  
铁男点了一根烟，靠着机车，缓缓吐出烟圈。  
  
遥远的距离让掷地的声音变得飘渺，那曾经烂熟的少年也早就可望而不可及。  
  
到达平时聚会的地方，一个男孩被推了出来，15岁，正是初遇时他的年纪，竟也有着相仿的眉眼，记忆里的弦被不可避免的弹拨。  
  
「喂，小子你的梦想是什么？」  
  
「诶？」  
  
不止是那个男孩，周围的人都是或诧异或鄙夷的眼神，有的已经忍不住笑出声来。  
  
梦想，是从什么时候开始变成了他们这类人嗤之以鼻的东西了呢？  
  
「算了算了，不用答了。」  
  
「我叫片桐修二，15岁，我的梦想是——取代老大你的位置！」  
  
手还摆在空中，男孩的声音却直愣愣地划过耳际。  
  
「哈哈！好啊！老子等着被你取代那天！」  
  
那天并没有被等得太久，千篇一律的日子回想起来也不过就是弹指一挥间。  
  
三年还是五年？  
  
啊……算不清楚了呢……  
  
被一圈一圈的人围住的铁男，平静地摁灭烟头，没有起伏的声音说着：「你们一起上吧。」  
  
这样一份不怒自威的气魄让那些人中的不少数瑟缩着后退了几步。  
  
但终究是寡不敌众。  
  
天上的乌云层层叠叠盖住最后一点阳光，一道闪电劈下，雷声轰轰，豆大的雨滴噼噼啪啪掉落，打在身上、脸上，擦过每处裸露在外的皮肤和伤口，很疼，但又似乎不疼。  
  
只是一个俗套的故事，再简单不过的甚至称不上背叛的纷争，就这样结束了。  
  
也许……  
  
可以就这样安定下来呢……  
  
心里面其实在期待着这一刻也说不定。  
  
「呵…呵呵…哈哈！」就这样笑出声来，手摸进口袋，潮湿的烟已经点不着，蜷成一团扔向角落，抬起头，大雨瓢泼，好像在洗刷着尘垢。  
  
铁男沿着墙缓缓下滑，就这样坐在那里淋雨，远远看上去和落拓的流浪汉无二。  
  
记忆中有无法抹去的雨天，消瘦的少年被打倒，爬起来，又被打倒，直到终于没有反抗的气力，颓败的，不甘的，仰躺在潮湿泥泞的地上，白色的运动服沾满污渍，袭击的团伙搜刮了财物怪笑着，离开前还不忘踢上一脚。  
  
「这么没用，以后出门记得和爸爸妈妈一起！哈哈！」践踏自尊的字句顺着雨水打进心里，冰凉彻骨。  
  
也许那是他一生中最狼狈的时刻吧？  
  
「喂，少年，要不要和我一起走？」铁男俯下身，伸出手，递出方才被抢夺的钱包，那帮人他已经统统收拾了。  
  
『不要你管！』少年咬着嘴唇，倔强地偏过头不看他，除了雨声一片静谧。  
  
在他最狼狈的时候…陪在他身边的那个人…  
  
是我啊…  
  
不知怎么想起的过去，不知怎么浸透的暖意，不知怎么上扬的嘴角，不知怎么下滑的泪水……  
  
『我才没有哭呢！这是雨水！雨水！』记得那时他是这么说的，真是嘴硬的小子。  
  
怎么？雨停了？  
  
不，明明雨声还清晰。  
  
铁男睁开微闭着的眼睛，白色的球鞋沾着泥泞，潮湿的运动裤脚……  
  
心中咯噔一下，看见撑着伞的手指节分明，伸向自己的手宽大厚实。  
  
『喂，大叔，要不要和我一起走？』  
  
他的笑容驱散开了整片天空的阴霾。  
  
相扶着一瘸一拐向前走，踩过水塘没有留下多余的痕迹，一如多年前那个磅礴的雨天。  
  
此去经年，有什么再也回不来，也有什么始终没变。  
  
『抱歉让你等待，铁男。』  
  
就算世界与我为敌，我也要紧紧拥抱唯一的你。  
  
「……，三井。」  
  
『什么？』  
  
我爱你。


End file.
